Second Chance
by Sonic678
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald learns about the secret behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...The hard way.


**A/N: So, this is supposed to be connected with my current main stories "_The Night Shift_ and _A Fazbear Fright_" but it works as a oneshot on its own so please enjoy.**

* * *

I took this job, not expecting anything more than it is, just be the nightguard of a kidspizzeria...And so far its anything but that.

The cameras serve only to know when the end is near.

They are getting closer...And theres nothing I can do about it.

It's more dangerous to run away, I just have to stay here...Until my shift is over.

Damn, theres the chicken down the hallway again, holding a cupcake in one hand, it's like they are taunting me, just playing with me, waiting for the perfect moment to get in here.

That cant happen, the voice on the phone told me to use this mask to hide from them, they perfectly knew this was a fatal job to take?.

They want to stuff me in a fazbear suit.

Bunny playing his stupid guitar again on one of the cameras.

And the bear is on the hallway along with the chicken.

I never really visited this place as a kid, but I thought it was a pretty easy part time job to take.

I was wrong.

Oh God, the bunny is on the left vent, what do I do? if he gets in here what do I do? do I put on the mask now or...?.

_Hes _here, hes pocking his head out of the vent looking right at me, the bear is right outside the door, leaning in making the top of his hat visible with the light inside the Office.

The flashlight only gives me a view of his dead eyes looking at me, with that silly smile.

If I put the mask one they really are gonna go away?.

The Bunny comes out of the vent...

He takes a quick look at me, and then walks out...

The bear left with him apparently...

But I feel like im forgetting something.

Then all of a sudden I hear the familiar music of "Pop goes the weasel"

Not entirely sure where its coming from, but I can hear it in the distance, getting closer and closer.

I check the cameras to see where those bastards are...not sign of any of them, the old models are on the parts and service room, where they belong of course.

But when I lowered the camera, all I saw was somekind of a clown doll lunging at me making an undescriptible scream along the way...

It wrapes itself around me and starts to strangle me.

The doll posionates right in front me, looking right into my eyes.

Then my vision started to get flurry.

and I passed out...

* * *

I woke up in a familiar place, a pizzeria, but not the same where I was a second ago, the roof seems to be driping some kind of fluid and I heard loud thunders in the distance

I heard footsteps coming this way, I hide behind some TV boxes and I see someone with a yellow Freddy suit, its weird, is not the same goofy looking Freddy from before, this one looks just like the one in the part and service room, he's been followed by 5 children who apperantly are willing to come whenever he's going

Curiosity got the best of me and I began to follow them, they passed through a large dinning room and a showstage similar from the other one, it was empty, they stopped at a little room somewhere near the stage, on the top of the door frame there was a sign that said "SAFE ROOM '_EMPLOYEES ONLY_'" They entered and closed the door, then nothing, they never came out of there, just silence, when I was about to leave a child came running to me, he was wearing a mask exactly like the thing that attacked me before

"PLEASE! you have to help them!"

"Wait, who are you? help who?"

"Them! they are in there with that man, you have to save them!"

"But I-"

The door behind bursted open and the same yellow Freddy came out of there, holding a cupcake in his hands

"_Heeey little buddy, you want some...?_"

The voice was a sickening interpretation of a weird psychopath, the man began to walk towards me, when I turned around to get away from him, the same kid from before was right in front of my face without his mask, his skin was totally pale and his eyes with no sign of life left, he opened his mouth as if about to speak and...

"**_We're in this together now Jeremy_**"

Right after those words, my vision started to get flurry again, and I passed out...

* * *

When I woke up, I was back at the office, the clock said 6:30 AM and there was no sign of any robot nearby

There was something diferent in here though

A note hanging next to the entrance

'_Please dont stop the music sir_'

Now I get it, why the reputation of this place is what it is, all the rumors, the Dinner that existed way back before this stablishment, those murders

I want to know more of this, again the curiosity is getting the best of me, I was given a second chance, I wont waste it...


End file.
